Effective wireless power transfer from a transferring system may depend on the characteristic of the receiving system and various charging conditions. Furthermore, regulation compliance may restrict performance of wireless power transfer. Therefore, there is a need for a transferring system to adapt to receiving system characteristics and charging conditions while keeping the wireless power transfer regulation complaint.